Talk:The Pureblood Heresy
What is this? RemosPendragon (talk) 15:11, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Its an alternate universe, we are allowed to make those, right? The Eye (talk) 15:32, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh... That explains alot of things, let me go ahead and prime it for deletion. I made like... three with the same story that got deleted. PS: Where does it say that? I think I need to read the rules again. The Eye (talk) 15:38, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I think the rules actually doesn't say that and there is quite amount of AT stuff on this site. Maybe someone could clear the rules up as I've asked for countless times. RemosPendragon (talk) 16:26, June 21, 2014 (UTC) it's been put into the rules (and even has it's own page) as to why the admins don't allow ATs anymore, reasoning number 1) one too many bad authors using them as a shelter for their bad, offensive, and generally fanboy-fanfic articles. reasoning number 2) that i read, it divided the site. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 20:51, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Point me to that rule. Never seen one. There is actually a sentence "...even if it is Humor, ET or AT..." which in my oppinion kinda references to a fact ATs are allowed, because why there would be a note that ponies aren't allowed even in ATs, if ATs were by definition restricted anyway? RemosPendragon (talk) 16:55, June 22, 2014 (UTC) If you're going to whine about it get it put into the rule page, but the decision had it's own 2 blog pages, one from before i was even a member if i remember properly and another made later. two full pages just saying no AT's or AU's Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 17:24, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Well damn me as I haven't looked up everyone's blog posts just to find some fucking rules from the site. Usually the rules are posted on the page called "rules" and not on some random users's blogs. Considering the amount of AT stuff in this wiki, I find it rather strange that they are restricted. Of course it is nice that you can rustle up new users because this site holds rules that aren't represented in any reasonable way! Concerning the fact that "...we aim to ensure that everyone has fun while creating content." I totally understand why this kind of practise is being upheld, 'cos nothing is more fun than to get your articles deleted because they brake rules that you cannot find. No, I didn't find those mystic rule-blogs you told me about, nor have I ever seen them. I've just heard about them and if you say that ATs are not allowed, I suppose we need to go for a purge concerning the AT articles, don't we? RemosPendragon (talk) 17:38, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Right, you three need to grow a hide and a backbone because this is fucking ridiculous. I'll add the "No ATs Rule" to the Rules page, but only to stop this childish bickering. The problem has been solved, the user who created this page has asked that his articles concerning the AT be deleted, and they have. ATs such as the Dornian Heresy are under a grandfather clause and is allowed to be kept on the site unless the author wishes it to be deleted. Remos, Plague, I expect you both to drop this issue and move on. Doge, don't get involved because it does not help. Thanks, -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:06, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok, sorry for any trouble caused.--Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 18:17, June 23, 2014 (UTC) No need to apologize, I just get tired of pointless arguments between this site's members. -- ''Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:18, June 23, 2014 (UTC) It was agreed upon by the rest of the community that it should stay. Therefore, there is no reason to delete it. Algrim asked the creator if he could add it to the site, and he agreed. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:26, June 23, 2014 (UTC)